Bridget
Bridget (ブリジット, Burijitto) is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. Biography Despite the name and appearance, Bridget is actually male. He was born in a village in England where the birth of twins of the same gender was considered bad luck, and hence his family named and raised him as a girl. When he became older, he decided that he would prove his worth and his masculinity by becoming a bounty hunter. He is given a fake list of bounties by I-No, sending him against many of the other fighters. The Legacy of Bridget *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' Appearance Bridget has a feminine figure with female curves and slender arms and legs. He has blond hair and wide emerald green eyes. Bridget appears to sport the attire of a nun. He wears a sleeveless blue dress with white hemlines as well as a Bandeau (a strapless piece of cloth that covers the neck or cheeks, which used to be traditionally worn by Catholic nuns) fastened with a bow. He also wears a blue veil with a metal headband, the patterns of a cross is also visible on the veil. He also wears shoes that compliment the colors of his outfit. What resembles a handcuff; possibly made of metal hangs around his waist, with latches and a keyhole. Personality Bridget is kind and understanding, and in many instances throughout his stories, he befriends or is befriended by the other characters (such as by Dizzy, Potemkin and May). He even politely asks for their permission before engaging them in a fight. He also has a trait to showcase his skill to others. Bridget shows strong determination and a straight-forward viewpoint when it comes to proving himself to be a man in Guilty Gear XX, preferring to correct others when they mistake him for a girl. It can be argued that his personality presents a child-like innocence in the game. Despite being a bounty hunter, the rest of the characters never see him as a serious threat, often regarding him as a disturbance. Theme Song Bridget's theme is "Simple Life" from Guilty Gear XX. Sprites Trivia *The site TV Tropes has a trope named after Bridget. This is likely due to how Bridget managed to fool many players into thinking he is a young girl due to his appearance, clothing, upbringing, voice and speech pattern, only to be completely rebuked at Johnny's 3rd ending, when Bridget reveals his gender and why he's like that. Bridget is then quickly associated with the term 'Trap' (a term for describing boys disguising themselves as girl in a very convincing manner). However, a much less common term, "Unsettling Gender Reveal", is used. *Bridget wears a headband with a male symbol inscribed. *Though he looks and dresses like a girl, Bridget is quick to confirm his gender when people mistake him for a girl, as proven in the ending in which he fights Johnny. *In the game Disgaea 2, there is an NPC plant monster which looked female and is named Bridget, whom after being hit by a party member, the gender of said monster is revealed to be a male, like this Bridget. *In the game series Arcana Heart, Dorothy Albright is given the nickname "Reverse-Bridget" due to her mannerisms and appearances as a boy. She also has blonde hair. *In the manga series Ai Kora, one of the main characters, Yukari Tsukino is revealed to be part of an "Otaku Doujin circle". This is revealed on Chapter 27, and on the same chapter, page 4, Yukari looks at a bulletin board. On the board is a picture where she and three other friends are cosplaying as Guilty Gear characters. With her cosplaying as Bridget and the other three cosplaying as: Millia Rage, May and Baiken. Gallery Illustrations Bridget.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from England Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in October Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2002